Monsters like us are forbidden to Love
by Queen of the Ravens
Summary: What could happen when a werewolf and a vampire fall in love? Remus likes Gwendelyn, and she feels the same for him. But she refuses to confess her feeling for him, because of a secret she carries. Takes place in Marauder era. RLOC. JPLE. Rated for blood
1. Bite 1

_'I remember that day so well, like it was just recent.'_

Gwendelyn thought as she was reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ her moon orbs scanning the pages, as a few of her strands of black hair hung beside her face, sitting in a compartment in the crimson train; The Hogwarts Express, leaving from Platform 9 and 3/4 to the school of Hogwarts. Gwen was a sixth year in Gryffindor, with the reputation of scaring the Slytherins to near death. The compartment door slid open as Lily Evans walked in, taking a seat across from Gwendelyn. "Stupid Potter! The nerve of him! Why can't he get the idea that I despise him" Lily shouted, annoyed with James always asking her out.

"You know, deep down inside, you still like him." Gwen stated, placing her book back in her bag while Lily calmed down. "I could say the same about you but for a certain Marauder with an addiction of reading, like you have." Lily shot back giving Gwendelyn an 'I know something' grin. "I thought we went over this Lily, I am out of his league. Plus you already know the reason why I don't date." Gwen clarified with a small smile, false grey moon like orbs staring back at Lily. Lily discovered Gwendelyn's problem last year, when Gwen collapsed from lack of blood and almost attacked a Slytherin.

She found out that Gwendelyn was really a _**vampire. **_Shortly, foot steps were heard as the Marauders made their entrance at the almost empty compartment. "Hello Fuchs and Evans." Sirius greeted as Gwen scooted so that she was next to window, and pulled out her book, not wanting to get involved with what was going to happen. Lily switched seats, sitting next to Gwendelyn, hoping that James wouldn't sit next to her. Unfortunately he sat next to her. Remus sat with his book opposite of Gwen, while Sirius was across from Lily and Peter beside Sirius and the compartment door.

"So Evans, will you finally consider a date with yours truly?" James asked, smirking at Lily. "When Hell freezes over Potter." Lily coldly replied, getting up from her seat to leave the compartment. "She knows she wants me." James concluded as Sirius and Peter chuckled, while Remus read his book. "You know she might like you if you would deflate your vanity once in a while." Gwendelyn suggest, drawing attention to her as she put her book down. "I will be back, and if I find any of my stuff destroyed. You can kiss the advice I have about Lily goodbye as well." Gwen announced, as she got up to go and get dress into her school robes. "Bye Gweny." she heard from the marauders, as she left.

Once Gwendelyn was far away, she got to work. Once she was dressed, she started with her face. One reason on how she was able to go to class and walk out in broad daylight was by powdering her exposed skin. Gwen powdered her face and neck repeatedly, covering all of the skin. Once finished, she stared at her reflection, to see nothing at all. She then stared at the window, seeing a faint reflection of herself, simple long ebony or onyx black hair, with her grey contacts. Gwendelyn wore contacts to hide her crimson orbs, so no one would ever suspect a thing about her, and it protected her eyes like the pure moon from the wicked sun.

'_The things I do to maintain my cover and make myself appear mortal.'_

Gwen returned to her seat in the compartment, only to find that Sirius and Peter went off somewhere, leaving James and Remus with her. "Gweny, why is it that you have taken an interest in helping me. You are Evans friend, are you not?" James asked curiously with suspicion written in his mind. "I am Lily's friend. I just can't believe the stupid mistakes you are making when trying to get a date with a girl that you have asked out repeatedly since first year." Gwendelyn answered, earning a small chuckle from Remus as he placed his book down to watch the events that were to happen.

James had an unreadable look, thinking about what Gwen told him. Gwendelyn decided to finish and try to lighten the mood. "At least you are growing out of your arrogance. Meaning that there is a chance for you, James Potter." Gwen concluded seeing James smile a little bit, as the train finally stopped. Gwendelyn got up and left the compartment before anyone could say a thing to her, leaving the train and getting into the carriage pulled by two thestrails. Gwen was able to see them ever since she was turned into a vampire. "Hey Gwen, I am going on that carriage, and you cannot say I am doing this to avoid Potter." Lily explained, awakening Gwendelyn from her thoughts.

Gwen smirked slightly, showing some of her pearly white fangs only to counter "You are going to talk to Alice so that you can avoid James Potter." Lily blushed faintly, just for a second or three only to disagree with a frown, and got in the carriage, sitting next to Gwendelyn. Lily got close and whispered "It's rude to use your ability to read minds. Please don't do it again." Lily begged, serious about Gwen using telepathy on her friend. Thankfully for Lily's sake, none of the Marauders ever came to their carriage, just her and Gwendelyn. The carriage started moving, giving Gwen a sign to pull out her wand and hidden hip flask from her secret pocket that she sewed to her robes.

"What are you doing? Alcohol isn't allowed!" Lily exclaimed, drawing attention from the hip flask that Gwendelyn pulled out. "I thought of this after I got out of school in the summer. This is donated blood from a blood bank, Lily. I have a bunch of other hip flasks that should hold me up until Christmas, if not Valentines Day." Gwen answered, being truthful and explaining her idea. Lily looked nervous even after finding out that it was blood; curiosity got the better of her, as Gwendelyn used her wand to make the flask cold. "If you don't mind me asking, but what type is that?" Lily questioned as Gwen put her wand away, before smelling the contents of the flask.

"If it bothers you than I won't drink it Lily. I can drink later." Gwendelyn suggested putting the flask away, still cold. Lily and Gwen just talked, and before they knew it, they arrived at Hogwarts, departing from the thestrail driven carriage. As the students walked towards the castle, the Marauders caught up to Lily and Gwendelyn. "It's always amusing to see the carriages pull themselves." James commented with brown orbs portraying hints of arrogance, while Peter and Sirius laughed in agreement, Remus remaining silent. Gwen giggled slightly before saying "The carriages don't pull themselves James, thestrails pull the carriages." knowing already that none of her friends would ever believe her.

"Yeah right Gweny." Sirius commented rolling his grey eyes sarcastically, not believing her sentence and nodding it away. "Every one knows that the carriages pull themselves. Also if they were pulled by 'thestrails' why is it that no one can see them?" James asked, showing off to Lily while agreeing with Sirius. "You'll understand some day James Potter." Gwendelyn commented emotionlessly, moving ahead of Lily and the marauders, leaving them slightly confused.

'_No matter what I do, I will always remain different from all magic folk around me.'_

Gwen thought as the sorting finished and the feast begun, platters full of wonderfully delicious food, containing delightful scents to please any nostril. James, Sirius and Peter started to pile their plates high before stuffing their faces with their dinner and filling the goblets with drinks. Once they were finished picking over the food, Remus got his opportunity to get his dinner but not filling his plate high like his friends. But even after all of the students and teachers in the Great Hall had filled their plates and goblets, there was one plate that remained empty, and clean. Remus was the first one to notice that across from him, Gwendelyn was sitting with an empty plate and goblet, lost in thought for the moment.

"Gwen, aren't you hungry?" Remus asked, bringing her back into reality, with curiosity about the girl that sat across from him. "Excuse me?" was all that Gwen could say in response, because she was lost in thought and didn't hear what Remus asked her. Remus frowned slightly his hazel eyes staring at Gwendelyn with slight worry "I said aren't you hungry. Are you going to eat or drink something Gwen?" he asked again wanting an answer from his friend. Gwen was lost, trying her hardest to find a way to explain why she had no food or drink on her dishes. "Well I'm not sick, but my stomachs aching. So I think I will skip dinner tonight, just for a precaution." Gwendelyn lied, lying through her fangs and trying not to be found out by the brilliant student before her.

"You should go see Madame Pomfrey after dinner." Remus suggested, while James and Sirius came close to finishing their plates of food. "I'll be alright, I am sure it is nothing Remus." Gwen said smiling without showing her fangs. Remus just nodded, understanding shown within his hazel orbs "If you say so." was all that Remus could say before taking a bite out of his dinner roll. As soon as dinner was over, Gwendelyn made her way towards the Gryffindor Tower, into the girl's dormitory, to her room. Fortunately, none of her room mates were there so she was given her opportunity to feed. She pulled out her hip flask full of blood, feeling the cold sensation due to the spell that she casted earlier on the flask.

Gwen opened the flask and slowly drank the contents, tasting the delicious A+ blood that was flowing down her throat. Time pasted, and once she was finished with the flask, Gwendelyn wiped the blood off the side of her lip and made sure that there were no traces of blood noticeable. Once finished she heard yelling from the common room, possibly Lily, again furious with James. Gwen got up with a small smile plastered to her face and exited the dormitory, walking down the stairs and leaned against a wall, gazing at the marauders and Lily. "Evans, how about the first Hogmeades trip, we go on a date to The Three Broomsticks." James suggested arrogantly, smirking with delight. Gwendelyn chuckled softly, drawing attention from the marauders and Lily to herself.

"Wrong move Mr. Potter." was all that Gwen could say before Lily started. "Keep dreaming, Potter." Lily stated, annoyed with James and his attempts to get her to go on a date with him, as Gwendelyn stared slightly at Remus, while he read a book. "Come on Evans. One date won't kill you." James replied as Remus looked up from his book, noticing Gwen staring at him, forcing her to look away. Both of them blushed as Lily commented "You never know. It just might." Lily shot back, walking away from the marauders, and walking past Gwendelyn, heading towards the dormitory. Once Lily was out of hearing range, Gwen looked towards the marauders, gracing them with a small smile that was only seen by them.

"Why don't you just call Lily by her first name? Maybe she might consider a date with you." Gwendelyn stated before leaving them to return to her dorm. Once there, she noticed Lily with a smile on her face, grinning as she noticed Gwen. "Lily you have to admit to your feelings eventually." Gwendelyn said as she sat down on her bed, located next to Lily's bed. "You're one to talk Gwendelyn. When are you going to admit your feelings for Remus?" Lily asked glancing at her friend for a moment or so. "I like him but I don't know how he feels. You, on the other hand know that James likes you, while you like him. Our problem is similar but different all at the same time." Gwen answered telling the truth, as she slowly removed the white powder that covered her exposed skin. "Even with my condition, I highly doubt that if we had a relationship, that it would work out for us." Gwendelyn concluded, turning her gaze from her friend, towards the window, staring at the nearly complete new moon that was out on this wonderful night.


	2. Bite 2

'_How is it that I sleep at night when I am meant to sleep during the day?'_

Gwendelyn asked herself, waking up at four in the morning instead of the average eight or nine at night, yawning slightly. 'As much as I like beds, I could really use my coffin right now.' she thought while getting out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. She showered quickly, grateful that the water wasn't holy water and got dressed. Besides wearing the girl's uniform with Gryffindor tie and crest, Gwendelyn wore black leggings with black socks, her method of hiding her pale skin, from sunlight. After that, she combed her hair, before putting on her robes.

She then place her contacts over her crimson orbs making them almost like the moon, then began powdering her face, neck, and hands, covering her skin. Once she finished, Gwen returned to the room, noticing that Lily, Alice and the other room mates were still asleep and left shortly, going right through the door and down the stairs to the common room. Gwendelyn went to a book shelf and found a book that she had yet to read. She picked up _Creatures of the Night: Werewolves and Vampires_ before lying down on the red sofa and began reading. Hours pasted and soon most of the Gryffindors were either, waking up and getting ready or in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

All of this was happening while Gwendelyn was lying on the crimson sofa, asleep with the book just above her heart. The Marauders were exiting the boy's dormitory, walking down the stairs, almost leaving the common room until someone noticed Gwendelyn asleep on the sofa. "Hey Prongs look what we have here." Sirius announced, finding the sleeping girl. James, Remus and Peter turned and walked towards where Sirius was standing, over a peaceful Gwen. "Why would she sleep here Padfoot?" Peter asked out loud, standing next to Sirius, to get a closer look.

"Especially since Gweny went to sleep before we left the common room." James thought aloud, trying to think of what happened, as Remus stared at Gwen's face, earning a small blush before noticing the book on Gwen chest. "Why was she reading _Creatures of the Night: Werewolves and Vampires_?" Remus asked drawing his friends' attention to the thick book above Gwen's heart. James picked up the book, before flipping through the pages. Sirius got close to Remus and whispered "I think she would love you." before saying "Strange. Anyway, wake her up Moony." Sirius suggested, pointing at the ebony haired girl while grinning slyly at Remus, giving him the 'I know you want to wake her up' look.

Remus hesitated at first before he moved his hand towards Gwen's shoulder. Just as Remus's hand reached Gwen's shoulder, a hand grabbed his wrist, making James, and Sirius jump away from Remus, nearly scared to death, while Peter ran off. "What are you doing Remus?" Gwendelyn tiredly asked, keeping her eyes closed, holding a firm grip on Remus's wrist. Remus was nervous before calmly answering Gwen's question "I was going to wake you up." Remus replied, surprised from Gwen's grip, as well as her cold hand. Gwendelyn got up from the sofa, opening her 'grey' eyes, as Sirius stomped over to Remus and her, shouting "God Gweney! You almost gave us a heart attack!" he yelled, as Remus looked at his hand with notice small specks of white powder, while James walked back to the group, holding the werewolf and vampire book.

"Not my fault, Sirius. May I see that book James?" Gwendelyn replied to Sirius sarcastically, before asking James politely for the book she read earlier that morning. James handed the book to Gwen, before she placed it back in its rightful place on the book shelf in the common room. "Gwendelyn, why were you sleeping on the sofa?" Remus asked, worry reflected in his hazel orbs, for the girl that stood before him and his friends. Gwen thought for a moment, debating on whether or not she should tell them the truth that she was really a vampire, before actually saying "I might tell you someday. But for now, it's best that we leave." Gwen answered softly, before leaving the common room with the marauders slightly following behind, departing Gryffindor Tower.

'_He would have felt my pulse, and known that I was not of the living, but the dead.'_

Gwendelyn thought as she walked away from Gryffindor Tower, scaring some of the Slytherins on her way towards her first class of the day, History of Magic. Meanwhile, James, Sirius, and Peter, munched away at their breakfast, as Remus stared at the specks of powder substance on his hand, which he had acquired from Gwen this morning. "Moony I know you like Gweny and all but you shouldn't stare at your hand all day." Sirius suggested, making Remus blush slightly while James chuckled at Sirius's comment.

Remus's blush faded with a frown in place before saying "I am not staring at my hand Padfoot. I was just wondering why Gwendelyn had powder on her hands." Remus explained showing James and Sirius his wrist with the white powder, not knowing that Lily was eavesdropping on the conversation. "Well I highly doubt its make-up." James answered, stating the obvious to his friends. "Hey Evans, why would Fuchs wear make up on her hand?" Sirius asked drawing attention, noticing Lily within hearing range. Lily thought for a moment trying to make something up with out them figuring that what she said was going to be a lie. "I am sure it is nothing. Anyway I need to go to class." Lily answered before leaving the Great Hall, leaving the Marauders confused.

"That was odd." James commented before he and his friends heard the screams of the James Potter fan club as well as the Sirius Black fan club, giving the Marauders a sign to run away. Sirius thought of something as they ran out of the Great Hall "Not that I don't mind the attention from the ladies but Moony, you should recruit your girlfriend to be our body guard." he suggested making Remus blush, at the thought of Gwen being his girlfriend. "Gwendelyn isn't my girlfriend." Remus replied before the marauders split up, going their own separate ways, heading, to class to hide.

While the Marauders were on their separate ways to their classes, Lily met up with Gwendelyn in History of Magic, the class not even close to starting. "They're on to me, aren't they?" Gwen asked reading the look on Lily's face as well as her mind. Lily sighed before speaking "I'll scold you about your trick later. Yes they are catching on, but I doubt they will figure it out. Also, I think Remus likes you, Gwendelyn." Lily explained to the vampire before smiling, making crimson appear slightly on Gwen's covered face. Gwendelyn snapped out of her thoughts before saying "Lily, even if he likes me, he wouldn't feel the same about me when he found out about my secret." she explained, whispering in the event that someone heard her, before hearing Remus and Sirius enter the nearly empty classroom, noticing Gwendelyn and Lily at the front of the room.

More students started to come into the classroom, signifying that class would start soon. "Take your seats and we will start." Professor Binns announced after coming through a wall. Remus and Sirius decided to seat themselves behind Lily and Gwendelyn, preparing themselves for the boring lecture that was about to happen today. Half way during Binns's lecture, Sirius tapped Gwen's shoulder, drawing her attention "Hey Gweney, why were you wearing make up on your hands?" Sirius whispered as Binns continued the lecture, not noticing Sirius at the moment. Gwendelyn ignored him, pretending to not have heard a word that was said, while taking notes.

The vampire thought for a moment before answering "How do you know it is make up Sirius? For all you know it could be powdered candy." Gwendelyn replied seriously speaking softly, but loud enough for Lily and Remus to hear. Nothing happened after that, class continued with the tiring lecture, and before anyone knew it, class was over. Gwendelyn departed from the classroom, leaving Sirius, Remus, and Lily behind her, for she was using slight vampire speed in her foot steps.

'_If this keeps up, they will expose my secret out into the open for all to see.'_

Gwendelyn thought, through out her Divination's class, sitting with Lily, while James, and Remus, sat across the room. Today they were learning palm reading and the signs and meanings of the hand. "Gwendelyn, when are you going to tell him how you feel?" Lily asked while waiting for an answer from the vampire, staring at the two marauders. "I will tell him….when I meet a werewolf." Gwendelyn half joked, not really thinking about telling her feelings to the man that had caught her attention. "Besides Lily what about you, when are you going to agree to a date, then go out, and get married?" Gwen asked, making her witch friend blush slightly, before frowning.

"As I said before, when Hell freezes over." Lily responded only to have Gwen pull out her hand to take a look, practicing palm reading. "Lily, you are going to get married, and have a child." Gwen predicted, making Lily wonder more about what the vampire was saying. "Ok then, who is the father, when will my child be born, and what gender with it be?" Lily challenged thinking that Gwendelyn couldn't know the answer based off her palm. Gwen sighed before giving an answer "You will give birth in July to a healthy boy. As for who your husband will be, let's just say you wouldn't believe me if I told you." was all Gwen could say, before smiling, flashing her pearly fangs for a split second, while Lily frowned in response.

Meanwhile, James was talking to Remus about Lily and how he was going to ask her out again. "Moony, do you really think that Gweny will give me advice on how to get Evans." James asked, wanting reassurance from his good friend. Remus thought for a moment before giving him a decent answer "I don't know Prongs. Personally I don't know Gwendelyn that well." Remus answered not giving James the absolute answer. "Right, I am done talking about Evans. Now what about you Remus, when are you going to ask Gweney?" James replied laying of the asking out Lily, while giving Remus the 'I know you like Gwen' look. Remus sighed before giving James a look, saying 'You know why I won't ask her' thinking of something that might get James off the subject.

"I won't ask her out or confess my feelings to her until I am bitten by a vampire." Remus shot back, mostly joking about what it would take to get him to admit. James stared at Remus confused before getting up from his seat and walking towards Lily and Gwendelyn, leaving Remus at the table they sat at. 'What is he doing?' Remus asked himself as Lily walked towards his table while James stayed to talk with Gwen, making the werewolf frown slightly. "Hello Lily, how are you?" Remus greeted, still watching what James was doing, while seated next to Gwendelyn.

"I am good. Hey Remus, can I ask you something?" Lily asked as she sat across from Remus, while James asked Gwen a similar question. "Sure Mr. Potter, what is it that you would like to ask?" Gwen asked having an idea that James was going to ask her something about Lily. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me if you like Remus." James started, not saying a reason why he wanted to know this kind of information. Gwendelyn's eye twitched slightly before she asked a question. "What makes you think I like Remus?" she asked hiding her emotions for a moment, while on the other side of the room, Lily questioned Remus.

"Well I was wondering. Do you like Gwendelyn?" Lily asked with a curious emerald orbs and a smile saying 'I know you won't lie,' making Remus blush slightly. "What makes you think that I like Gwendelyn?" Remus shot back nervously, making Lily grin. "I don't know maybe by the way you are acting." Lily and James said at the same time, even though they were no where near each other, they were talking about the same thing. They both left, James returning to sit with Remus and Lily returning to sit with Gwendelyn. "What did you talk about?" Remus and Gwendelyn asked at the same time, though they were no where near each other. Lily and James grinned before saying "It's nothing." at the same time.

'_Why is it that I have most of my classes with some or all of the Marauders?'_

Gwendelyn asked herself, as she left her Transfiguration class, and walked towards her last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Nothing much happened in Transfiguration, except taking notes, and turning goblets into animals, such as rats, mice, lizards, and toads. Gwendelyn continued to walk down the corridor until she stopped, knowing that someone was close by. "They're Blood Traitors that will get what's coming to them, especially the Mudblood girl." Gwen heard, walking near three Slytherins, Mulciber, Avery, and Regulus Black, forcing them to stop all of a sudden. "Be warned Slytherins. If I find out that you did something, I will not show mercy when it comes to revenge." Gwendelyn warned, knowing that they were talking about Lily and the Marauders, serious about what she had said to the Slytherins.

Regulus was scared of Gwendelyn and ran away, leaving Mulciber and Avery. "Ha! And what will you do Fuchs?" Avery asked coldly, daring the vampire to do something. Gwen gave a sadistic smile to the two Slytherins, showing her pearly white fangs to the purebloods, before snapping her fingers. Shortly, Mulciber and Avery floated in the air, slowly moving upward to the ceiling, whining "Put us down." repeatedly demanding Gwendelyn to comply. "No can do. Besides I don't know how to get you down. Plus who said that I did this?" Gwendelyn answered while asking a question, making their memory of Gwen levitating them to the ceiling vanish from their minds.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand their, get us down from here!" Mulciber yelled, drawing more attention from students on their way to class, giving Gwendelyn a sign to leaving the seen of the crime. Shortly after the vampire left, the Marauders walked towards the crowd of students, laughing at Mulciber and Avery. "Did you do this, Prongs?" Sirius asked amused, while Peter stared at the floating Slytherins. "Sadly Padfoot, I did not do this." James started saying how he was innocent before finishing "I wish I had thought of that." he thought out loud, while Remus walked away heading to his last class. James and Sirius eventually made it to their Care of Magical Creatures class and saw Gwendelyn leaning against a tree.

"Hey Gweny, guess what we saw?" James asked while he and his friend walked closer to Gwen, both unable to get over the floating jerks. "Let me guess, levitating Avery and Mulciber." Gwendelyn answered, already knowing what they were going to say without reading their minds. "Yes. How did you know that?" Sirius responded first before asking a question, suspiciously thinking that Gwen could read minds. "Can you keep a secret?" Gwendelyn asked with a soft whisper, bringing curiosity to Sirius and James, before admitting the truth "I did it."

James and Sirius laughed, before calming down a little bit. "That was brilliant! How did you do it?" James asked, amazed and excited. "I'll tell you later." Gwen said before students gathered, signifying that class will start soon. James and Sirius stood with Gwen through out the whole class, talking while Gwendelyn took notes on the Bicorn. After class ended and Gwen entered the school, she made her way towards Gryffindor Tower, only to collide with someone along the way.

"Excuse me." Gwen said politely and shortly, after the person collided, allowing her to take notice that it was Severus Snape. Snape stared at the vampire for a moment, reliving a memory, fear shown clearly within his eyes, before running away fast like he had seen a ghost. Gwen sighed before thinking 'I don't blame you for running away. Especially, since I almost sucked your blood.' Gwendelyn thought back to the memory from last year, when Lily found out her secret, gift and curse.

'_Among all of the Children of Light, I am the only Child of Darkness.'_

Gwendelyn thought as she soon made it back to the common room and began working on her homework for History of Magic, and Transfiguration. Six hours later, Gwendelyn was finish with her homework that wasn't due until next week, realizing that the sun had already set, and that most of the students and staff were in the Great Hall eating their dinner. She took this as a sign to go to the girl's dormitory and feed on a hip flask full of B blood. Once in her room, she pulled out her wand, casting a spell on the flask, making it cold, before waiting for a moment. Once the moment was over, Gwendelyn opened the flask and began to drink the contents, the crimson elixir pouring down her throat, giving Gwen energy.

After Gwendelyn consumed the blood, she washed off the powder from her exposed skin, due to the temporary absence of the sun. Gwendelyn heard the faint sounds of foot steps entering the common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She decided to make up a reason for not showing up to dinner, by returning to the common room, seating herself on a crimson sofa. Lily came in, walking towards her friend, before sitting down next to Gwendelyn. "What were you thinking Gwen?" Lily whispered, aware about the levitating Slytherins, not too happy about what the vampire did.

Gwendelyn smiled slightly, showing a little bit of her fangs "I was defending my friend, or is it friends? I don't know, you mortals confuse me so." she answered Lily, wondering slightly if she should consider the Marauders to be her friends. Lily sighed, just as the marauders entered the common room, making their presence known by others. They walked towards Lily and Gwen, making Lily enter 'stubborn mode.' James was the first to speak "Hey Evans, lets say we make a bet. If Gryffindor wins every Quidditch match this year, we go out on a date?" James suggested, grinning with delight for his so called 'attempt' for Lily. "What in your right mind makes you think I would out with you Potter?" Lily asked coldly, hiding herself as the other marauders watched this scene, Remus taking small glances at Gwen, noticing that her eyes were closed.

While a quarrel was started between Lily and James, Remus decided to ask a question. "Gwen, are you feeling alright?" he asked, worry shown through his manner of speaking, making Gwen open her 'grey' eyes to stare at Remus. "I am fine Remus. There is nothing to worry about." she answered truthfully, making Remus frown slightly. "I'll see you later Gwen, I need to get away from a certain idiot." Lily announced, leaving before anyone could say a thing. "Aw come on Evans, you know you like me." James shouted, before he and Sirius laughed it off.

"Hn, your attempts aren't working." Gwendelyn emotionlessly thought out loud, stating James problem. "Oh that reminds me. Gweny, how did you get those two Slytherins to stay levitated?" Sirius asked, drawing attention to the rest of his friends. "That's right; you said you would tell us later." James reinforced, thinking that Gwen would tell them. The vampire thought for a moment before getting up and saying "I will tell you another time." before leaving the marauders and going to the girl's dormitory. Once Gwen entered the room, she sat on her bed, before removing the grey contacts, revealing her crimson orbs.

"I understand why you put powder on your skin, but why would you hide your real eyes?" Lily asked, after noticing her friend entered the room. Gwen thought for a moment before saying "Because like my skin, my eyes are sensitive, and I highly doubt I am allowed to wear sun glasses." she explained, before laying down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Gwendelyn thought of something before saying "Also, how many mortals do you know that have crimson eyes, Lily?" the vampire asked, knowing the answer to her own question.


	3. Bite 3

'_Damn the sun. I wish it were night right now, and then I wouldn't be so tired.'_

Gwendelyn thought, walking silently in the direction towards her Charms class. Gwen was avoiding contact with people as much as possible, even maintaining absence around Lily. After the vampire entered the empty classroom, Gwendelyn soon took a seat at a desk to the right side of the room, pulled out a book and began to read, only to fall asleep in the classroom. While the girl slept, the Marauders walked in the halls, having plenty of time before class started. "How do you think Fuchs levitated those jerks without a wand?" Sirius asked out loud, making James nod his head in thought of the idea. Remus was lost in his thoughts, still unable to believe that Gwendelyn was the culprit for the incident, before commenting "How do you know for sure that Gwen was the one who levitated your brother?" he asked, wanting an answer.

Sirius smirked at his werewolf friend "Because she confessed to Prongsy and me about her prank." Sirius answered, grinning mischievously. Peter was the first to speak after Sirius's explanation "Speaking of Gwen, where is she?" he asked curiously, only to be answered by James. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere Wormtail." he said as they continued walking down the lively corridor. The group split up to leave for their classes, Remus and Peter made their way towards their first class of the day, Charms. Once they entered the classroom, Remus took notice of a figure asleep at a desk, slowly walking towards the person.

"It's Gwen Remus." Peter exclaimed to his friend, both of them noticing a sleeping Gwendelyn. Shortly, students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw entered the classroom, signifying the starting of Charms class. Remus sat next to Gwen, while Peter seated himself next to him, as Professor Flitwick entered the room, greeting the students. "Good Morning Class." he greeted "Morning Professor" students chorused. Remus shook Gwendelyn's shoulder gently yet firmly, trying to wake her up. "Wake up Gwen." he whispered softly into her ear.

When no response came from the sleepy girl, Remus shook her a little harder, while Peter watched his friend try to wake up Gwen. "Gwendelyn, wake up." Remus whispered loudly, before a voice hollered through the classroom. "Miss Fuchs, wake up this instant! We have so much to learn in such little time." the short professor shouted, waking the vampire from her nap as students giggled. Gwen blinked before yawning "Yes Professor." she voiced, giving her full attention to the lesson. Halfway through the lesson, Gwendelyn leaned towards Remus "Thank you for waking me up." she whispered to Remus, giving him a small smile.

Remus blushed slightly before saying "I didn't wake you up; Professor Flitwick woke you." Gwen let out a small soft giggle. "True. But I heard your voice first before hearing him. Therefore you woke me up." she explained to Remus, earning a nod from the man next to her. "You are welcome." Remus replied before the two went back to paying attention to the lesson. Remus knew that what had just happened was a rare moment that was shared with the woman to his left. 'Her voice seemed to chime like beautiful bells.' the werewolf thought happily with a smile, unaware of Gwendelyn listening to the thoughts in the classroom using telepathy.

The vampire hung her head, blush hidden in her powder covered face. 'I must have heard wrong, surely he can't be thinking of me.' Gwen thought while denying her feelings, listening to the Charms professor. Time pasted and class soon ended, students piling out of the classroom to make their ways to their next classes. Gwen slowly walked out of the classroom, entering a hallway only to feel a hand gently grab her shoulder. "Are you alright Gwen?" Remus asked worried about his friend, while Peter stood next to him.

Gwendelyn nodded her head yes, "I am well Remus. There is nothing for you worry about." Remus let go of her shoulder. "I see. Gwen, what class do you have next?" he asked, curious about the girl before him. "I have Potions next. What about you?" Gwendelyn answered before asking him a question. "I have it as well." Remus answered truthfully as he, Gwen, and Peter walked towards their next class.

'_I should be void of emotions & feelings that mortals have. What is this illness?'_

Gwendelyn asked herself, knowing that creatures like her never get any illnesses, while walking with Remus and Peter. They continued towards the dungeons, only to be interrupted, "Gwen!" shouted Lily while she caught up with the small group. "I heard you fell asleep in Charms. Are you ok?" Lily asked worried for her friend. Gwendelyn smiled before answering her friend's question "I am fine Lily, there is nothing to worry about." the vampire replied to the mortal. "Gweny!" hollered Sirius and James as they approached their friends.

"Moony why didn't you tell us you found Fuchs?" Sirius asked before elbowing Remus in the side. Remus glared at Sirius, ignoring his comment. "Gwen was in Charms with us." Peter spoke up, earning looks from his friends "Gweny was asleep when we got to Charms, and Moony woke her up." Peter explained, making James and Sirius laugh, forcing Remus and Gwen to blush. "We should be going to class." Gwendelyn announced, walking without them. Lily soon ran after her friend, going towards the dungeons, soon followed by the Marauders.

They entered the classroom, and took their seats, as more students entered, most of them Slytherins or Gryffindors. Professor Slughorn entered saying "Good Morning everyone! We will be studying a few potions before going on to today's task." Slughorn explained. "Can someone tell me, what these potions are?" the professor asked, seeking a volunteer from his students. Lily, Severus, and Gwen's hand flew up. "Ah Miss Evans please step forward." Slughorn addressed, as Lily stepped forward to analyze the cauldrons placed before her.

Gwen never really liked Slughorn and his lessons; he was a good teacher, just boring in her opinion. So Gwendelyn did what she would always do, ignore and not pay attention until she found out what the task was. "Thank you Miss Evans. Now to today's task. Within in the next hour, each person will make a Draught of the Living Dead. The student whom makes the perfect potion, will win this." the potions teacher announced, before holding up a small vial. "This is-"Slughorn started, only to have his sentence broken "'Felix Felicis,' also known as 'Liquid Luck.'" answered Gwen, interrupting Slughorn. "Very good Miss Fuchs. Now, you may begin your task. Instructions on page 10 in your book." Slughorn cheered, as students opened their books.

The students started working on the potion, in order to be rewarded. Lily started working at her cauldron, following the directions present in their _Advanced Potion Making_ books. Everyone trying their hardest; even the Marauders were making an effort, though Peter's exploded in his face. Gwendelyn worked hard with her potion, not feeling any need for the prize. Once the vampire finished her potion, she pulled out a quill and some parchment, began writing a letter, feeling a glare from Severus Snape. James was staring at Lily, admiring her in her beauty before taking notice of the glares that Gwendelyn was receiving from Snape.

James leaned in towards Remus, nudging his side "Keep an eye on Snivellus, Moony. I don't like the look he's giving your Gweny." James whispered, pointing out Snape's glare while Gwen continued to write. Remus noticed what James had whispered to him, frowning at the situation. Sirius joined in conversation "Don't worry Moony, Prongs and I will get Snivellus, just you wait" he stated mischievously. Time was up and Slughorn examined the cauldrons before determining the winner. "It's tough. Some are excellently brewed, but of Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, I would have to say, Mr. Snape! Congratulations!" the professor announced, handing Severus the vile of liquid luck.

Class was dismissed, Gwendelyn walking away only to have a hand grab her arm for the second time today. "Oh, no you don't." Lily started, dragging Gwen with her. "What are you doing?" Gwendelyn asked while she was forced down the halls, even though she was strong enough to get out of her friend's grasp. Lily smiled "I have noticed that Remus is looking for you during meals. Even if you can't eat normally, you can still enjoy the company." she whispered to Gwen, nearing towards the Great Hall. Gwendelyn sighed in defeat before complying. "Alright Lily, you win." the vampire declared as they both entered.

'_I know things will change soon, their group is on to my little trial of bread crumbs.'_

Gwendelyn thought, referring to the Marauders, while seated with her friend at the Gyrffindor table, looking over the letter that she wrote to her father in Potions.

Dear Papa,

How is the weather back in Germany? Hogwarts is wonderful as always. Classes have been pleasant so far. Plenty of homework, that I will get done way before the due date. Thank you for the 'gifts' that you and Sir Weiss got for me. How is Mama doing? I felt bad about leaving for school while she is ill. Is she feeling better? I miss all of you. But I am having fun here in Britain. Please stay out of trouble while I am gone, and write back.

Love,

Gwendelyn

'I wonder what Gwen likes about Remus.' Lily thought debating on whether she should ask Gwen her question. 'He is smart, honest, kind, handsome, and he is a good friend.' Gwendelyn answered telepathically to Lily. "How do you do that?" Lily asked. Gwen looked up from her letter to her friend "It is called Telepathy. Many of my kind have a different dark gift. Sometimes, more than one gift. Then there are the rare ones who have many dark gifts." the vampire answered, giving a small explanation. "That is what Sir Weiss told my father and me." Gwen stated, reminiscing about her times with her family.

"Ello ladies." greeted Sirius Black, he and the rest of the Marauders seated at the Gryffindor table; Remus seated next to Gwen, James across Lily, Sirius sat next to his best friend James, and Peter sat next to Lily. "Good afternoon." Gwendelyn replied, putting her letter in an envelope with the name 'Burnard' on it. "Who is Burnard? Is that your boyfriend Gwen?" asked Peter, while eating his soup. Remus frowned, glaring at Pettigrew, making James and Sirius laugh. Gwen's smile fell at the question. "That's sick Peter. Why on earth would I want to date my father?" the vampire asked.

James, Sirius, and Peter froze while Remus sighed in relief, Lily giggling at their reactions. "Sorry." Peter mumbled, continuing to eat his soup. "Evans, how about we make a bet. If I win in a challenge that you think of, you owe me a date. If you win, than I will wait a time limit to ask you out." James suggested, making Lily frown in disagreement. "Make a perfect Draught of the Living Dead, and then we'll talk. Oh wait, that's right, you couldn't even do that correctly." Lily reminded coldly, referring to Potions class. "If you don't mind, I will be leaving now. See you later Gwen." declared Lily, getting up from her seat and leaving the Great Hall.

"Did you really think 'that' would work?" the vampire asked not expecting to receive an answer. "Alright Fuchs, now tell us. How did you do it?" Potter inquired, referring to the trick. Gwendelyn blinked "Easy, I have Telekinesis." she whispered. Surprise covered the Marauders faces "So you can move objects?" Sirius asked. "Yes." Gwen answered. "How can you do this?" James inquired, to have another person answer the question. "It's because she is a monster." Severus Snape answered, drawing attention towards him.

James, Sirius, and Remus glared daggers at the Slytherin; Gwen frowned at the comment directed at her. "Consider this helpful advice. You never know when this one might bite your heads off." Snape stated, walking out of the Great Hall at a fast rate. Gwendelyn continued to frown. Remus noticed and decided to cheer her up. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gwen smiled at Remus. "Thank you." was all she could say. "What was Snape referring about Gwendelyn?" asked Remus, full of curiosity.

Gwen thought for a moment, debating on whether or not she should talk about the events from last year. "It's complicated. But there was an incident last year." the vampire started, noticing that James and Sirius continued feasting. "I studied a lot for O.W.L.'s. As a result, I made myself sick. I rested for nearly a week. One night, I was wondering the halls, 'sleep walking.' I tripped over the stone floor and fell. Severus found me, and tried to wake me up." Gwen paused wondering whether or not she should continue with her story. Gwen sighed. "I bit him." Gwendelyn lied, not completely telling the whole truth while drawing attention.

"Wait. You bit Snivellus?" asked Sirius laughing at the idea. James burst into laughter at the idea. Remus found this concept amusing. "Yes. Lily understands, but Severus thinks I'm a monster." she explained emotionlessly, before getting up and leaving towards her next class. "So Gweny bit Snape?" Peter asked his friends. "Yes Wormtail. Moony's Gweny bit Snivellus." James answered. The Marauders soon left the Great Hall, departing to go their separate ways to classes.

'_One thing has always bothered me about Remus Lupin. How did he get those scars?'_

Gwen thought, walking out of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, heading outside. Gwendelyn thought about what Snape said, nearing the shade of a huge tree by the lake. 'In a way, he is right.' she thought 'I could have bitten Lily or anyone else for that matter.' concepts popped up in her head. Gwen started working on her Divination homework, while her friend Lily was walking to another class. "Hey Evans, where is Fuchs?" Sirius asked, James with him. "I don't know. She isn't in every class with me." Lily answered truthfully before entering a corridor.

James thought of an idea, grinning at his plan. "Are you thinking what I am thinking Padfoot?" James asked his best mate, earning a mischievous look from Sirius. "I don't know Prongs. Are your thoughts about a certain map?" Sirius asked back. James and Sirius walked into an empty hallway; James pulling out folded parchment, to point his wand at it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he announced, as a map of the castle appeared on the parchment. They searched for the name 'Gwendelyn Fuchs' on the map, while someone else found a person they were looking for.

"Gwen, what are you doing out here?" Remus asked, noticing a figure seated in the shadows of the lone tree he'd always sat under. Gwendelyn looked up from her now finished Divination homework, to see Remus walking towards her. "Nothing, just finished working on homework." she answered, looking up at the standing Remus. He smiled with joyous amber orbs, before joining Gwen under neither the cool shade of his favorite tree. "You sit here?" he asked watching the lake before them. "Yes, whenever I feel like being outside." Gwen answered, stealing glances at Remus. "What about you Remus?" Gwendelyn questioned, wondering what interest the man had that sat next to her under the tree which they took refuge from the sun.

Remus grinned before closing his eyes "It's nothing. This is just a good place to read a good book." he explained. "It's also a good place to think." Gwen added, Remus nodding in agreement. "Can I ask you something Gwen?" the werewolf asked, nervousness appearing in his once happy tone. Gwen giggled "You just asked me something." she joked, making Remus turn slight crimson. "That is not the question." he stated with seriousness. "Can you really move objects with your mind, Gwendelyn?" he inquired, locking eyes with the woman next to him.

"If I wanted too, than yes." she explained softly. "I understand." Remus responded. "May I ask you something Remus?" the vampire asked with curiosity present in her false grey orbs. Remus chuckled "You just asked me something Gwen." he teased as Gwendelyn's face changed pale red. "Now, we're even. How did you get those scars?" Gwendelyn asked. Remus frowned, sadness over coming his being. "It was an accident, nothing more." he stated, not wanting to go into detail.

Gwen shrugged "Sorry. It's your choice if you want to talk about that subject." she stated, before facing the lake. Suddenly a barn owl flew towards the couple, landing in front of Gwendelyn with a small package in its talons. "Guten Tag Geist." Gwen greeted in German, before pulling out the letter she wrote earlier. "Remus this is my barn owl Geist; Ghost for short." she said while introducing the owl to Remus. "It's a very pretty owl Gwen." he determined, while staring at it.

Geist screeched, flapping her wings a bit, dropping the package. "Take this letter to Papa Ghost." the vampire ordered, as the owl took the letter to her beak. The two watched as the owl flew away. "I didn't know you could speak German." Remus said surprised. "It's nothing really, just something I was taught when I was little." Gwen answered, only to earn a question. "What did you get Gwendelyn?" Remus asked, removing his gaze from the owl, eyeing the small package. Gwen glanced at the small package, picking it up from the ground and opening the box.

Inside were a few spools of black, white, and grey thread, and a case containing sharps, embroidery, and quilting needles. "I got sewing supplies." Gwendelyn announced, picking up the case to examine the needles. "I didn't know that you could sew Gwen." Remus stated with amusement. "Yes. It's a small hobby I have, besides reading of course." Gwen reassured, turning from the needles to Remus. The vampire noticed something odd with Remus, mostly regarding his robes.

Patches were present in odd places; some sown well while others looked like they would fall off any moment. She also noticed that there were few places where parts of the fabric were torn on the trousers. "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your robes Remus?" Gwendelyn asked hoping to receive an answer. Remus tensed up, trying to think of an excuse for his clothing. "I got into a fight with an Acromantula last year." he lied, hiding his secret from her. Gwendelyn put the case back into the small box with the thread. She placed the package into a sewed pocket in her robes.

Gwen stood up from her seated spot, picking up her books. "I know you are lying, Remus. But if it is something you do not wish to talk about, then that is understandable." Gwendelyn started, seeing a shocked look on Remus as he got up. "But none the less, meet me after dinner in the Common Room. I will see what I can do for your torn clothes." Gwen concluded, making Remus turn bright red from embarrassment. "You don't have to do that Gwen." Remus started to argue. "It's a hobby I have. Plus, I think you need my help. Considering your poor sewing skills." Gwendelyn finished teasing Remus a little bit.

'_Could the secret Remus possesses be connected in some way to his nickname 'Moony?''_

Gwendelyn thought finishing her Care for Magical Creatures homework in the Library, stroking the spine of her _Monster Book of Monsters_ book. She than pulled out some parchment and her _Confronting the Faceless _text book to begin working on her Defense against the Dark Arts essay. While Gwen worked, the Marauders were laughing, until James noticed a lurking Snape not too far behind their group. "Let's confront Snivellus." James whispered seriously, while he and his friends headed out towards the court yard. Sure enough Severus followed them, his wand at the ready, wanting to catch them in the act of something fowl.

Away from any contact, James turned around pointing his wand at Snape, to shout _"__Expelliarmus!"_ disarming and removing the Slytherin's wand. Severus stepped towards his wand, not once removing his gaze from the four boys. _"Incarcerous!"_ yelled Sirius, ropes conjured from his wand, surrounding and tying Snape up. "Alright Snivellus. Tell us why you were following us." Sirius inquired, glaring grayish orbs at the tied up student before him. Severus remained quiet, mad that he let himself get caught.

Remus frowned at the Slytherin, only to ask "Why do you hold a grudge against Gwen? She told us what happened last year, said she was sorry. It's not like she's a vampire now." the werewolf started, telling a small joke. Snape shot venomous daggers at Remus. "If she told you everything, than why are you still friends with that monster?" Severus questioned before continuing his explanation. "That thing tried to kill me. If you know what is best for your lot, you'd distant yourselves from that bloodsucking bitch." Snape finished before having a fist collide with his face. Remus punched Severus, fuming with anger.

"Remus, why did you hit him?" yelled Lily Evans, running towards the group. "Don't blame him. He was defending his woman's honor." Sirius hollered, receiving an evil eye from Remus. "It's true Evans. Snivellus insulted Gwen." James shouted. Lily started untying her childhood friend, Severus holding his face in pain as his nose bled, while Professor McGonagall walked towards the group, obviously witnessed the scene from her office window. "Miss Evans, please escort Mr. Snape to the Hospital wing. I want you to explain yourselves." McGonagall said, watching the Marauders as Lily and Severus ran inside the castle.

The four boys explained every thing, from the point of Snape following them, to Remus hitting Snape for an insult directed at Gwendelyn. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew you automatically have detention. Even though you were defending your friend Mr. Lupin, you have detention as well. The four of you will have detention for a week with Mr. Filch, starting tonight." McGonagall admitted, already determined a punishment for the Marauders. "I will expect you not to ditch." the professor announced, turning her back toward them to head into the castle. "Well it could be worse." Peter voiced out loud. 'How am I going to explain this to Gwen?' the werewolf thought to himself.

"Well, no point staying out here. We might as well head back." James figured before he and Sirius walked back into the castle, followed by Peter and Remus. While these events occurred, Gwen was in the Library, now finished with her Defense against the Dark Arts essay and her Potions homework assignment, leaving her with just Charms work to do. She picked up her books after putting away her quill and ink, and left the Library, going towards Gryffindor Tower. On her way up the changing stair cases, a scent caught up to her nose, the scent of blood.

'It's faint, but someone was bleeding.' the vampire thought, before sniffing the air, getting a more familiar scent through her nostrils. 'I knew it. It's Snape.' Gwendelyn thought to herself, walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password." the portrait asked. "Jelly Slugs." Gwen answered before entering into the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside, she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, walked in the hall towards the room.

'_It has to be the Marauders that did something to Severus. No one else picks on him.'_

Gwendelyn thought, pulling out her wand and a flask from her sown pocket in her school robes. After casting a spell on the flask, the door to the room opened; the earlier scent of blood present once again. Gwen looked toward the entrance to see Lily. "You smell it, don't you?" Lily questioned seriously, wanting an answer. Gwendelyn gave a cheeky grin "If you mean Sev's blood, than yes I do smell it. That is why I am eating dinner earlier than usual." the vampire explained, gesturing to the cold flask in her hand.

"Could you please hold this while I go wash off the powder?" Gwen asked her friend. "Sure...I guess." Lily agreed, being handed the flask containing O type blood. While Gwen washed the powder off her face and hands, Lily stared sickly at the silver flask in her hands, partly tempted to remove the lid to view its contents. Once Gwendelyn returned, from the bathroom she took the flask from her friend's hands. The vampire turned away from her friend, opening the flask to smell the blood contained, brings the flask to her lips.

Gwen drank the crimson elixir, the blood flowing down her throat like water, supplying energy. Finished, she put the flask away and turned to her friend "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened?" Gwendelyn demanded, seeking the truth. Lily grinned, knowing something. "Why don't you ask them." referring to the Marauders. "Come on, it is almost time for dinner." she concluded, heading towards the exit, waiting for Gwen. The two friends left the dormitory, soon leaving Gryffindor tower, eventually entering the Great Hall.

Once seated at the table, near the Marauders, the feast started, platters of food appearing onto the dishes. Gwendelyn pulled out a book, while teachers and students began eating their dinner, enjoying the delicious meal. Just as Gwen was about to read, she put her book down, remembering that there was something she forgot to ask. The vampire glanced at the Slytherin table, briefly noticing the bandage on Snape's face. "Hey Remus, what happened to Snape?" she asked drawing attention from the small group of friends.

James and Sirius laughed their butts off, Peter stuffing chicken in his mouth, while Remus started. "Well you see, Snape was following us so James disarmed him of his wand while Sirius tied him up." he began to explain. "You see Fuchs, Snivellus was following us, so we lead him away." Sirius interrupted earning a glare from Remus. "Yeah so I disarmed him, and Sirius here tied him up. So we interrogated Snape." James continued receiving a glare from Remus. "I brought up about how you told us about what happened last year. Then Snape started to lie, telling us that it would be wise to stay away from you. Then he had the nerve to insult you." the werewolf explained only to be interrupted again.

"Snivellus called you a bloodsucking bitch." James started, getting his arm punched by Remus. "So I gave him a blow to the face." Remus finished awaiting a response from Gwendelyn. The vampire blushed crimson, the color appearing more without the powder. "Look. Fuchs is blushing!" Sirius pointed out, getting a punch to his arm from Gwen. "Unfortunately we got in trouble and have detention for a week. So I can't meet with you tonight. Sorry Gwendelyn" Remus apologized feeling guilty.

The vampire smiled, keeping her fangs hidden. "It's alright Remus; we could always meet another time." Gwen forgave "Just don't get into any more trouble on my behalf." she commented, picking up her book to read. The time around supper flew by, as students talked and gossiped, while Gwendelyn was lost in her book. Once dinner was over, the Marauders walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall, meeting up with a waiting Argus Filch. The four walked away, following the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily and Gwen walked into the Gryffindor common room, heading to their dorm room. "So why didn't you tell me, you were suppose to meet with Remus?" Lily asked while Gwen removed her contacts, revealing red orbs. Gwendelyn explained to her friend what had happened during her free block, making Lily grin slyly. "Awe, that's so sweet Gwen. This is why you should hang out more in the Great Hall more often." Lily exclaimed, working on her schoolwork. Gwen smiled fully, showing off her fangs. "Maybe you are on to something." the vampire stated.

Later that night, the Marauders returned to their common room, reminding James of something. "Moony, you won't believe what Padfoot and I found earlier today." he announced, drawing attention from his friends. "That's right. You have got to see this." Sirius reinforced, pulling out the parchment and his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Sirius stated, the map appearing on to the parchment. "Look at this." James ordered, showing the map to Remus and Peter. The area that was shown to them was Gryffindor common room, and then Sirius pointed to the girl's dormitory.

Every name was present, except for the name 'Gwendelyn Fuchs' surprising Remus and Peter. "Why is her name not on the map?" the werewolf asked, curious with this odd yet interesting concept. "I don't know Moony. Everyone's should be on there." James commented. "The only reason why her name shouldn't be on the map is if she were dead." Sirius spoke, stating a true fact. "But that's impossible. Gwen is alive." Remus answered, moving his gaze from the map towards the girl's dorm. 'What's going on?' he asked himself. "For now, let's wait about asking Gwen until our punishments over." the werewolf stated.

* * *

I would like to thank **chronicxxxinsanity** and **Naflower05** for reviewing. I would also like to thank my friend **Zall88**. This chapter is deicated to you guys! Like I said before, I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do, however own Gwen and the Fuchs family. Please review!


	4. Bite 4

**For starters, I want to than everyone for your reviews, favorites and follows. You deserve an explanation for this long-awaited update. I've had a lot of family issues come up. To give an example of one, around the end of November the beginning of December, my mother was diagnosed with stage 4 cirrhosis of the liver. Kaiser did not know she had cirrhosis until it was in its final stage. They have estimated that she has anywhere from a 1 to 3 or 5 before she will die. To this day she is alive. **

**But let me get back on topic. I want to thank HecatetheDarkWitch, XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX, , Blazzin, goth-girl-in-pink, GreenandGold, esteph x3, amazinglystrange, and TheSightofYou. I will still plan on updating. **

**Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, world, etc. I only own Gwen, the Fuchs family and now Eisenberg.**

* * *

'_It has been a week. It is usually two weeks before I hear from them. What happened?'_

Gwendelyn thought, watching Geist fly into the Great Hall carrying a huge brown package in her talons. Many owls of many kinds were flying into the Great Hall, delivering letters, packages, etc. Gwen remained seated on the bench at the Gryffindor table, as her barn owl landed in front of her, gently placing the large package on the table. Gwendelyn stroked the beautiful feathers of her owl. "Thank you Geist." Gwen stated, expressing gratitude for her dear pet. The barn owl screeched loudly, drawing attention from students, before flapping its wings, flying away from the Great Hall.

Lily looked up from her recent copy of the Daily Prophet, glancing with emerald orbs to the brown box then her friend. "What did you get Gwen?" Lily asked. Gwendelyn saw a letter attached to the package, picking it up and opening the letter. "Evans!" James hollered, running over towards Gwen and Lily, followed by Sirius and Remus. "Not now idiot!" Lily shouted, annoyed with the attitude of James Potter. As they yelled, Gwen unfolded the letter, to show the letter with a brown envelope and a newspaper article.

"What do you have there Gwen?" Remus asked, curiously. "It's a message from home." Gwendelyn announced, silencing James and Lily. "Let me see Fuchs." Sirius demanded, taking the letter out of Gwen's grasp. "I don't think you'll be able to read it." she suggested, waiting for Sirius to react. "What's this? I can't read this! This is in gibberish." exclaimed the only Black in Gryffindor. "Got to agree with you Sirius." agreed James, making Remus shake his head in disapproval as Lily sighed in aggravation.

"Are you that mental? The letter is in German you idiots." the red headed witch explained. "Either way, I can read it." Gwen said, her announcement reaching her friends. "What does it say?" the werewolf inquired, taking the letter from Sirius's grasps and giving it back to Gwen. The vampire accepted the letter back, and began to translate.

_To my beloved daughter,_

_Everything is fine back in Germany. I truly wish I could say the same about Mama's condition. She is not coughing anymore, just having a hard time sleeping at night. She will be alright; I can tell by the way she argues and bickers with Weiss. We are glad that you are having fun in England. These are the materials you asked for. Enjoy your "presents" while they last. Also, Mama found this article. She was just as shocked as we were. Tread with caution, my child. Pass on the message to Dumbledore. Take care of yourself, and stay healthy._

_With love,_

_Papa_

Gwen finished, placing the letter down to unfold the article with an envelope containing a replica of the message sent from her family. The vampire skimmed over the German article, staring at the brown envelope every now and then. "What does the article say?" Remus asked, worry present in his tone of voice. "That picture doesn't look good either." James pointed out, referring to the moving image next to the article. It was a prison photo of a muscled blonde haired, light skinned man, rage and hatred present in his dark sapphire blue eyes as he shouted and hollered.

"Vampire Hunter escapes Muggle Jail with many dead." Gwendelyn translated, reading aloud the title. "What?!" shouted Lily and the Marauders, signifying for Gwen to continue translating. "Late September evening, retired Vampire Hunter Allen von Eisenberg broke out of the muggle jail in Freiburg im Breisgau, Baden-Württemberg, killing 13 muggles with a gun he stole from the prison guard. Eisenberg fled the jail, but was last seen heading into the Black Forest. Aurors have determined that Eisenberg is heading east, suggested to be halfway in France. Based on evidence found in Eisenberg's cell, they believe he is heading towards England. Bloody words were left at the scene of the crime:

"This is my last chance. It's my time to take back what I rightfully deserve! My rival and I are of German heritage, but I'm stronger than the dirt. I am not going to let a filthy vampire take my precious Emma Nikola White. I will go to England and remove the undead filth from my plate. I will annihilate him and any child born of my love's rape." It has been tested that Eisenberg used his own blood to write the letter on the wall.

According to records, Allen von Eisenberg worked with Vampire Capture Unit (VCU) in Romania and in Germany. After his arrest by muggles, the VCU was disbanded due to the fact that Vampires were moved from the 'Beast' Division to the placement of 'Being' Division in both countries. Shortly after this development, England followed. As for the identity and whereabouts of Emma Nikola White that shall stay a mystery." finished the vampire, concern present on her face.

'_Eisenberg's out of jail. He'll want revenge. Could it be that he's coming to capture me?'_

Gwendelyn questioned, looking up from the article, before picking up the brown envelop, holding it with her powder covered hand. She rose from her seated place at the Gryffindor table, departing her friends and heading towards Dumbledore's office. "Gwen where are you going?!" shouted Lily as she watched Gwen walk away. 'I wonder if she realizes that she left the package here.' Remus thought. "Do you think Fuchs is some how related to the White Family?" Sirius asked his friends, drawing attention from Lily Evans.

"What are you talking about Black?" the red head asked, green orbs wondering what he was referring to. "Among the Pureblood families in the Wizarding World; the House of Black and the House of White. Based on hearing that article I would say that this Emma person is someone of the House of White." Sirius explained with serious grey eyes present as James nodded in agreement. "There could be a possibility that Gwen might be cousins to the Whites." Remus stated, coming up with a theory based on what had been said. Lily looked from the three Marauders to Gwendelyn's package. 'It is unlike her to forget something, let alone gifts from her family.' Lily thought, picking up the brown box.

As Lily Evans left the Great Hall with Gwen's gift from her family, the vampire was in a meeting with the Greatest Wizard of all time. "So, it would seem that Allen von Eisenberg will come to England in search of something?" Albus asked, looking from the letter to its messenger, with his half-moon spectacles. Gwendelyn sighed "It would seem to be the case. I have reason to believe that someone informed Eisenberg of my existence. Why else would he go to England, especially since my family lives in Germany? He was in Freiburg im Breisgau, my family lives north of that in Emmendingen." the vampire explained softly, showing little to some worry on her pale face.

Dumbledore smiled, followed by nodding his head in agreement. "Well thought out hunch you have Miss Fuchs." Albus congratulated "Although, it's possible he could be meeting with the few remaining members of the Whites somewhere in England." the headmaster thought out loud "For now, we will have to wait and see what Eisenberg's intentions are and what the future holds for him." he stated, making his decision on the given situation. "Tell me Gwendelyn, do you regret continuing your education here at Hogwarts after you were turned?" the headmaster mused before inquiring; his blue eyes twinkled with curiosity and kindness.

Gwen lowered her head in shame, thinking about a right response to the easy question. "I have no regrets for my decisions Professor. I just wish not to burden you and your school. With the vampire hunter on the loose, I would be risking the lives of the inhabitants of this castle." Gwen stated, worry present in her tone of voice. Albus Dumbledore smiled "You are not a burden Gwendelyn. The staff and I know about what you really are and we are more than capable of protecting our students." the headmaster replied, accepting his vampire of a student.

Gwen smiled, showing her ivory-white fangs in the process. Dumbledore smiled in return "Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Fuchs?" he asked. Gwendelyn shook her head in disagreement "No sir, but thank you for listening sir." she answered, before leaving the headmaster's office. "Have a wonderful day Gwendelyn." stated Professor Dumbledore, giving his good-bye to his Gryffindor student. Gwen walked out of the office, using the door instead of walking through it; fearing that a student might see her walking through the dark wooden door to Dumbledore's office.

Once out of the revolving staircase to the Headmaster's Office, she headed towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. The vampire soon came to a halt. 'Crum! I left the package in the Great Hall!' she thought suddenly. Gwendelyn soon continued towards the classroom, her mind searching for her best friend's thoughts. 'He is so handsome, why does he have to be such an arrogant git?' a certain red head Gryffindor thought as her emerald eyes watched James Potter show off his skill with a non verbal defensive spell. 'Hn, some men are like that. Lily, where did the package go to?' Gwen asked by her thoughts as she neared the D.A.D.A. room.

Lily gasped quietly, drawing attention from Severus and James, before changing her calm expression to an angry one. 'Don't do that Gwen! You scared me!' the red head thought 'I was able to place the package in the room, before going to class. Where are you?' she asked by her thoughts. The doors to the classroom opened as Gwendelyn walked in, interrupting the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Edgar Bones. "Nice of you to join us Miss Fuchs, please take a seat." Professor Bones greeted before continuing his lesson. Gwen walked towards the only empty seat, before taking it. She pulled out her required text book for the class and began reading the chapter that was being taught today.

Soon the lesson ended, with students from the four houses picking up their things and leaving. "What did Dumbledore have to say?" Lily asked her friend, wanting to know what happened during the meeting. "I will tell you later, besides you have a class to go to and I have a package to unwrap." Gwen replied walking with the red head. Their walking came to a halt. "You're right; I have to go to Ancient Runes. Also, it would be best to wait about opening the package." Lily agreed before giving a suggestion to the vampire. "Tell me how Ancient Runes went. I'll see you later." the vampire said.

'_They will be curious, Black and Potter will more likely be asking the questions.' _

Gwen thought while taking guesses about the possible questions the Marauders would ask her on the letter from home. The vampire walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, only to run into two familiar Slytherin students, Mulciber and Avery. Gwendelyn smirked "Long time, no see, little snakes." the vampire greeted sarcastically, as the duo pulled out their wands, pointing them at Gwen. "Why would thou threaten thee? Is it revenge?" she questioned, giving her rival house a mocking grin and baring fangs. Avery chuckled. "It's just as Severus said. You are a monster." he thought out loud.

"This is pay back for what you did to Slytherin!" Mulciber shouted. Gwendelyn laughed, not even drawing her wand. "You are either extremely brave or extremely foolish. Wait what Slytherin is ever brave. Therefore that makes you both foolish. But let's get to the point, shall we. You are in my way." the vampire explained simply to the pathetic students. Her words made the two mad, Avery throwing a Full Body-Bind Curse as Mulciber shouted _Duro_.

Unfortunately for them, Gwendelyn dodged their spells with her vampire speed, appearing directly behind them. When the Slytherins realized that their spells missed, it was too late; Gwen smacked Avery and Mulciber over the head. The boys fell to the ground, clearly unconscious, which gave Gwendelyn the opportune moment. "_Obliviate"_ the vampire casted softly, using the memory charm to erase their knowledge of her being a vampire. 'It will be short lasted. But hopefully they will have learned a lesson from this.' she thought while leaving the duo behind on the stone floor.

She continued towards the Gryffindor Tower, soon coming to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password." The woman in the portrait demanded from the student. "Chocolate Frogs." Gwen stated before going into the Gryffindor Common Room, where she was greeted upon her arrival by the Marauders sitting on the red sofas. "Gweny!" hollered James and Sirius while Remus looked up from the book he was reading as Peter munched on a liquorice wand. "Hold on a second." she said to the guys as she walked towards then up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Now's my chance to get Fuchs to help me get a date with Evans." James thought out loud, which made Sirius laugh. "Yeah, and it will be Moony's chance to sweep her off her feet, right Moony?" the Black suggested to the werewolf, elbowing his side. Remus glared at his friend. "You and I both know that she wouldn't be interested once she found out I was a werewolf." he explained to his friends. "Now, you don't know how she would feel unless you tell her." James started.

"Tell me what?" Gwendelyn asked, returning from her dorm wearing thin black gloves and holding a black medium size case of needles, threads, and patches. "That I want your advice on how to get Evans. I am curious about what you'd suggest." James lied, covering up the conversation that he and his friends had about Remus's condition. Gwen looked from James to Sirius than from Peter to Remus glancing at James suspiciously with her moon like orbs. "I know you are telling a lie James, but I will ignore it for the moment." the vampire responded before switching her gaze from James to Remus.

"Shall I fix your clothing now or would you rather wait?" She asked, referring to her offer that was proposed. Remus closed the book he was reading before getting up from the crimson sofa. "I'll be right back." he answered as he headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Once he left, Gwen took a seat on the sofa. "Why are you wearing gloves Fuchs?" asked Sirius Black as he took notice of Gwendelyn's covered hands. Gwen blinked, shifting her sight from the gloves to the three boys staring. "It is a long story that I do not feel like talking about right know." Gwen answered the question both bluntly and truthfully at the same time.

Before Sirius could return with another question, Remus came down the stairs with a pair of trousers. "This is all I have for the moment." Remus said as he soon took a seat next to Gwendelyn on the red sofa. The werewolf handed the clothes to the vampire, leaving her to check the rips and tares. As she examined the trousers, her medium sized sewing kit opened up on its own as a few black patches, onyx thread, and a pincushion stuffed with needles and pins flew out of the case, floating in mid air. Surprise was clearly present on the Marauders faces, as Gwen searched for the places that needed fixing. "You weren't kidding when you said you could move object were you?" asked James with his brown eyes bulged like saucers at the floating objects.

Potter's question made Gwendelyn look up from the trousers. "Why would I ever joke?" she innocently asked the four teenagers, as the black thread was threading itself to a needle in the pincushion. "Anyway, I know you all have questions to ask. So ask away." she spoke softly as she took a patch and a few red pins, beginning to pin the patch to the trouser. "How did you know that we had questions to ask you?" Sirius questioned with suspicion clear on his face. Gwen looked up from the placed patch "With your look, it is quite obvious."

'_Telekinesis is rare, but to see it like this is different from most witches and wizards.'_

Remus Lupin thought to himself, watching with his golden hazel eyes as Gwendelyn's thread floated in the air, threading the needle. "Alright, I will take you up on your offer." James announced, his hazel brown eyes shining with determination through his glasses. "How do I get Evans?" the Potter inquired, forcing Gwen to smile at the man's question. "Alright, think of this: why do you keep call my friend 'Evans?'" the vampire asked as she picked the threaded needle out of the air, starting to sew the patch to the trousers.

The guys stared at her like she was crazy, until Remus awed, catching on to what Gwendelyn meant. "But isn't that her name?" Sirius asked confused with his classmate's logic. Gwen nodded her head in disapproval, before sighing. "Yes, Evans is her _last_ name, but what is her _first_ name?" she explained before asking another question and finishing a patch. Peter nibbled at his liquorice wand, James and Sirius looking at each other for answers to the simple question. "Her first name is Lily. But what does that—Oh" James answered, finally realizing what Gwendelyn meant.

The vampire nodded in agreement, as she removed the pins reached for another patch. She looked up after pinning the patch to the trousers "Using a girl's first name is usually a good start. Is that all you want to ask?" she inquired, before continuing her sewing. "What's your connection to the House of White?" Sirius asked, wondering about the German newspaper article from earlier. Gwen smiled slightly, hiding her fangs as she sewed. "Mama's maiden name is White, therefore we are related." she answered, referring to the woman mentioned in the newspaper.

"So you're related to a vampire?" Remus questioned her, watching her finish patching the trousers. Gwendelyn looked up from her work, before handing the trousers to Remus. "Yes." she responded, while she picked up another pair of trousers. "How did you get your telekinesis?" Remus inquired while she pinned a patch down. The now threaded needle fell from its floated place, to the ground; a sign that Gwendelyn was surprised by Remus's question. "I can't answer that." the vampire stated quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. "Why not?" Peter asked as Remus gave Gwen an odd look, shifting his gaze from her to the needle that floated up and began sewing the patch to the trousers.

Gwen looked from the needle to the Marauders "I can't say because it is a personal question. Plus you would have to swear yourselves to secrecy." she simply answered, taking a small glance from the group to the needle. "Why did you have powder on your hands Gwen?" Sirius questioned, referring to white powder she had on the first day of classes. Gwendelyn thought for a moment before frowning "I suffer from a skin condition." she stated bluntly. Eyes widened slightly at her answer to Padfoot's question. Gwen laughed softly as she removed the pins from the now patched up trousers. "Don't worry about it, I just sunburn easily." she lied slightly 'And explode in daylight' she thought.

"So Fuchs…I mean Gwen, what do you think about werewolves?" James asked, earning a glare from Remus and a bark like laugh from Sirius. Gwendelyn giggled slightly before handing the trousers to Remus "To be honest, werewolves fascinate me. I've always wanted to meet one. I know that they're feared in society, but werewolves are still people." Gwen answered truthfully, as she put away her sewing supplies into the black medium case. Sirius gave Remus a sly look, as if saying 'see she'd like you.' Remus glared at his laughing friends, as Gwendelyn sat in silence.

Gwen giggled softly, drawing attention from the Marauders. Sirius smirked slightly before asking a question. "Gweny, are you dating anyone right now?" inquired, receiving a venomous glare from Remus. Gwendelyn stared at Sirius Black for a moment or two. 'In a slight twisted sense, he could pass up as a younger variation of Dracula the vampire' she thought briefly before giving her response to the question. "Are you courting me Sirius? Because I honestly don't know if it would work out between us." Gwen answered with a question and a blunt thought that popped in her head.

"Why do you have nicknames for each other?" Gwen interrogated, regaining the attention of the Marauders. Peter looked up from the remaining wrapper of the liquorice wand; James, Sirius, and Remus giving the vampire a somewhat surprised look. "What do you know about nicknames Gwen?" Sirius requested his answer from Gwendelyn. The vampire chuckled softly "I pay an uncanny amount of attention to my surroundings. Plus you use nicknames fairly more often then your regular names." she replied "Would you like an example?" she continued, answering one question only to ask another.

Remus, James and Sirius gave knowing looks to each other while Peter answered the question with a nod. "Alright" Gwen started "You have the nickname 'Prongs'" she pointed out with her gloved right index finger at James Potter. Gwendelyn than moved her finger towards Sirius "You have the nickname 'Padfoot'" she remarked before moving to Peter. "You have the nickname 'Wormtail'" stated to the rather large boy "And you have the nickname 'Moony.'" Gwen commented, finishing her example with a small smile.

"Now do you want to tell me why you have nicknames?" the vampire asked innocently. The Marauder's looked to each other before sighing aloud "Gwen, can we trust you not to tell on us?" James asked the girl. Gwendelyn blinked in response "I will keep your secrets if you keep mine in return, do we have a deal?" the vampire suggested to the Marauders, giving them a small smile. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got up from their seated positions on the crimson couch, huddling and whispering. Soon the Marauder's looked to Gwen, giving her a nod in agreement.

Peter than ran towards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, while James pulled out some folded up piece of parchment as Sirius pulled out his wand. Gwendelyn quirked an eyebrow in confusion, watching as James unfolded the parchment, Sirius directed his wand to the parchment. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." he said before ink appeared on the once blank parchment. Gwen began reading the words now present on the parchment "_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP._"

'_Why would they create a map? What is it of? It can't be Hogwarts, it's unplottable.'_

Gwen thought to herself as James moved the map to show the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius putting away his wand. The vampire looked at the map noticing the names 'James Potter,' 'Sirius Black,' and 'Remus Lupin' in the Common Room. She then glanced at the name 'Peter Pettigrew' outside of the Common Room, watching the small feet pace about. "This map shows everyone in the castle, doesn't it?" Gwendelyn thought aloud. Remus stepped forward, soon standing beside Gwen "You are correct Gwendelyn; this map shows every single person who is within the boundaries of Hogwarts" he explained before interrupted by Sirius.

"It shows where they are, what they are doing, every minute of everyday." the Black summarized, earning a glare from Remus as James continued the conversation. "Padfoot and I were looking for you around this time a week ago, but we couldn't find you." Potter accounted, noticing Gwen's moon like orbs widen. 'My name lacks because of what I am.' the vampire thought to herself. "Would you care to explain Gwen?" Remus asked as he took a seat next to Gwendelyn on the crimson sofa. Just as Gwen was going to explain, she noticed a new name walk near the Common Room; 'Lily Evans.'

"Lily's coming." Sirius announced, pulling out his wand to aim at the map. "_Mischief managed_." Black casted, the ink disappearing. Gwen was the first to act "I will explain later." Gwendelyn answered, which earned her confused looks from three of the Marauders. Before Remus could ask, Lily walked in smiling at her friend, only to frown after noticing James Potter, Peter following into the Common Room shortly after. "What are you doing here Potter?" the red headed Gryffindor asked, her emerald eyes glaring at the young brown eyed bespectacled man. "It's nothing to get all angry at Lily." James explained, lying in the process.

At being called by her first name, Lily blinked in surprise, being caught off guard. "I'm not angry." she answered calmly, turning her attention to Gwen "I just want to know what Dumbledore said about the letter and what's going on." Lily accounted, wanting an explanation. Gwen closed her moon eyes and sighed "I suppose everyone wants to know what happened and what the letter meant?" she questioned after opening her orbs, awaiting an answer. Her inquiry was responded with eager nods from Lily and the Marauders. "I can only reveal so much information, because most of it is considered classified. But I will save you the trouble of research, only if you swear not to tell a soul of this." Gwendelyn explained before gesturing everyone to take a seat.

Once the lady and gentlemen were seated on crimson sofas or chairs, the vampire began "As you probably know by now, Allen von Eisenberg is vampire hunter. But he isn't a wizard, he's a squib." Gwen started, earning surprised expressions from her friends as she continued. "He decided to become a vampire hunter, because of his inability to do magic. It was because of vampire hunters, that the Vampire Capture Unit or VCU was created. Eisenberg was head of the Germany branch for the VCU and occasionally the Romania branch." the vampire began, giving small insight about his profession. "Eisenberg comes from a pure-blooded family with the same beliefs as most purebloods. The only difference between the Eisenberg's and most other pureblood families was that his family is notorious for killing muggle-borns." Gwendelyn nonchalantly said, while Lily covered her mouth with her hands, shock well apparent on her now pale face.

Sirius, whom was angry rose from his seat "How can you say something like that so calmly Gweny?!" Sirius demanded with his fists balled. "I will explain later, just let me finish, please." she politely asked her voice soft, but loud enough for everyone to hear. James pulled his best friend back to the sofa before Gwen continued "Not a soul knew of what the family was doing, except one person and can you guess who it was?" the vampire asked, looking at the thinking faces in the room. Remus came to a realization before speaking "By any chance, was it Emma White?" the werewolf spoke up, earning a nod from Gwendelyn.

"Correct Remus. But Emma didn't know about it until later after she met him. You see the Eisenberg family was trying to maintain blood purity, so they tried arranging a marriage between Allen von Eisenberg and Emma Nikola White of the House of White. But Emma was not in love with him, so she refused to marry, especially after she found out what Eisenberg had done to muggle-borns." Gwen explained while Lily sighed in relief. "How did Emma know of what Eisenberg was doing to muggle-borns?" Lily asked with curiosity present in her emerald eyes. The vampire turned her attention to Lily, giving her a small smile "Emma was a Seer. She had reoccurring dreams of Eisenberg murdering muggle-borns and vampires." she answered softly.

"So, this Emma person was supposed to marry a vampire hunter, but instead she married a vampire?" James asked earning a chuckle from Sirius "That's too ironic." the Black stated, earning a nod from Peter. Remus looked from Gwendelyn to his friends before giving his attention back to her "Please continue." he asked. Gwen giggled softly to herself. "Her husband wasn't always a vampire; in fact he was a muggle." she stated with a small grin, hiding her fangs while getting surprised looks. "Let me guess, her family disapproved?" Sirius asked bitterly, thinking briefly about his family's reaction to Andromeda marrying Ted Tonks.

Gwen shook her head "No actually, they agreed with her marriage. Unlike the House of Black, the House of White always believed that people should have a choice in what they want to do. It was only an accident that most of the family was pureblooded; believe it or not." she replied with a small smile, before frowning "The only person who despised the idea of her wanting to marry a muggle was Eisenberg, whom at one point tried to kill him." the vampire continued. "It was after the murder attempt that she confronted him about his killings. After that all hell broke loose. Eisenberg was in the process of murdering a muggle-born when the muggle authorities caught him in the act. Which lead to his forced retirement" Gwendelyn finished.

Silence filled the room, before Remus asked a question: "How do you know all of this Gwen?" The vampire looked down for a moment before responding "Everyone linked to the House of White knows about it. Since the arrest of Eisenberg, it is forbidden to marry an Eisenberg. Therefore, everyone must know the story." Gwendelyn lied, before putting away her threads, pins, and needles in her case. She started to get up. "I need to get started on homework, would you be alright if I work on your clothing in my free time?" she asked Remus. The werewolf could only nod, earning a sad smile from Gwen in reaction. She made her way towards the girl's dormitory, with Lily following her. Sirius was the first to reply "I get the feeling that she is not telling us the whole truth." The rest of the Marauders nodded. "But at least we know that she likes werewolves." James said optimistically.

Meanwhile, as Gwendelyn put away Remus's clothing, Lily had to ask the vampire "What did you not tell us Gwen?" Once the clothes were put away, she turned to face her best friend, motioning for Lily to sit with her on the bed. After Lily was seated Gwendelyn explained. "Emma Nikola White is my mother." She started, earning a gasp from Lily. "You have to understand. My father wasn't always a vampire, when my parents got married he was a muggle. Papa was turned into a vampire when I was nine years old, and he was close to dying when he was turned." the vampire explained. "Lily, I'm unsure of Eisenberg's reason for coming to England. I fear he might come after me, and that you might get hurt in the process." Gwen told the red head. Lily sat there flabbergasted for a moment before saying one word: "Why?" Gwendelyn smiled, her fangs showing "Most of the remaining members of the House of White no longer share the last name. More likely, someone made Eisenberg aware of my existence. So he would come after me. You are my best friend Lily, you are my weakness. I love you." The vampire answered.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and tell me what your thoughts were. Reviews do help. I have a lot of stuff happening in real life, but I promise that I will try to update a soon as possible. The only reason for a lack of update may be from another story idea I have. It is not a Harry Potter one, but rather a crossover between Mushishi and Inuyasha. Thank you everyone. I really am happy that people like my story.**


End file.
